


Camping

by MavenAlysse



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: ::shrug::, Gen, I read somewhere that Bigfoot made a whistling noise, Who Knows?, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenAlysse/pseuds/MavenAlysse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things heard in the night.  A 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G   
> Date: 12/29/00 
> 
> Series/Sequel: Not really. This was inspired by 'Sushi, Sasquatch...and Sandburg' by Shiloh and Beth Manz (part of their Progression series), but not related to their fine story in any way.   
> Category: Drabble   
> Disclaimer: They belong to PetFly - don't sue! Don't sue! All you'll get is a collection of taped television shows, a pile of various comic books, and a cabinet full of an admittedly odd selection of books on a variety of subjects.   
> Warning: None.

Camping 

 

                The high pitched human-like whistling had been going on for some time now. It was driving Jim nuts.

 

                The fact that Sandburg seemed able to sleep through it drove him nuts, too.

 

                A well aimed elbow had the anthropologist open bleary eyes. "What?"

 

                "Can't you hear that?"

 

                Head tilted, Blair gave Jim a shrug and nestled back into his sleeping bag. "Relax, Jim. It's just Bigfoot. Go back to sleep."

 

                "Bigfoot? Sandburg, you don't expect me to believe in Bigfoot, do you?"

 

                A soft snore was his reply.

 

                "Sandburg?"

 

                 The whistling got louder.

 

                Jim lay back down, listening intently.   
  
  
                                                         

 


End file.
